


Like what you see?

by Changdeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Manager Byun holds Phoenix in his highest disdain, but the relationship that he shares with Park Chanyeol might just be more a tad bit more complicated.





	

He would have brought a name plate or something similar, but he figured that there was really no need to. It’s not like he would mistake the other for anyone else. The man that Baekhyun was waiting for looked at him from every poster, bus and underground entrance almost daily. His popularity extended to clothing brands, snacks and medicine. The star’s face followed him from early morning when he bought his fix of coffee in Starbucks, until late evening when he would stop by the local convenience store to stock up on his mint cigarettes.

As he was standing there at the VIP exit, he entertained the thought of the inevitable greeting. It hadn’t actually been that long since the two last met but the longer they were apart, the more awkward it would usually become upon their reunion. On Baekhyun’s side, anyway. He was sure that the singer would be as easy going as always; he just hoped that enough time passed for the other to drop the teasing. Anyone else would probably be flattered by the attention of the star, but Baekhyun happened to be one of the few who weren’t actually buying his bullshit. And he had admitted it on more than one occasion when provoked, which only scored him a knowing grin and a wink. No, nothing of that this time around.

‘Look at you, already daydreaming about me.’ Baekhyun turned around immediately. He didn’t even realise that he was facing the other side, unconsciously observing the runaway. There he was. Phoenix. Park Chanyeol. One of them. Or maybe both at once. Baekhyun was never sure how to handle either.

‘Welcome back to Korea.’ The shorter decided on being neuter, which equalled strictly professional. Or at least he hoped so. ‘Are you alone?’ He frowned.

‘The company promised me my favourite manager, who is usually more than capable of taking care of me. Or should I ask my Japanese staff to come as well?’

‘No, of course not. I can take care of you.’ What he just said clicked a second too late. The devil grin was back on the taller’s lips. ‘Wait, not of you. What I meant was… it’s just… business….’ Baekhyun closed his mouth, sighing loudly. There was no point in arguing, he would only get more flustered and anyway, he could never outwit Chanyeol when it came to his word traps.

So much for thinking that the singer would go easy on him. It hadn’t even been five minutes and he’d been had. The blond turned away from Chanyeol and puffed his cheeks, a stupid habit that calmed him down in times of desperation. He occupied himself with Chanyeol’s luggage instead.

‘I left the car on the parking lot. Should we walk or do you want to wait for me here?’

‘Let’s walk. I don’t mind.’ The silver haired singer put his sunglasses on.

It was winter, but Baekhyun knew exactly why the other would do that. He chose Chanyeol’s flight personally, opting for the earliest charter possible. He was right, as usual – fans were vicious, but not to the extent of waking up at 3am to greet their idol, especially when they had no chance of doing so in the first place, due to Phoenix’s exit through the VIP corridor. If Chanyeol was angry about the arrangement, he didn’t say a thing. Being as long as Chanyeol was in the industry, Baekhyun trusted that the singer understood.

‘Wait.’ A hand on his forearm stopped him. Baekhyun turned around again with a frown. ‘ I need a neck warmer.’

‘I don’t have one.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Baekhyun was too surprised to even react when the mischievous singer took off Baekhyun’s scarf and put it over his own neck. ‘Much better. Now I have something of yours wrapped around me.’ He raised one brow suggestively.

 _Really, Chanyeol? Really?_ was what Baekhyun wanted to say, but of course he didn’t. He knew better. He _should_ know better than to react to the teasing. He cleared his throat instead.

‘What happened to yours?’ Not waiting for an answer, he started walking. The fit singer caught up easily.

‘I think I’ve lost it on the plane. I put it away for a while and when I needed it, it suddenly disappeared. Maybe the flight attendant is a fan of mine?’ He laughed at the thought.

‘Humble as usual.’ Baekhyun murmured, but clearly not quietly enough. Chanyeol laughed again.

‘Well, it happened too many times for me not to recognise that fans like that indeed exist. Don’t worry, I will return it. You know that I need to protect my throat.’

They walked for a couple more minutes in silence. Baekhyun was actually surprised that the other didn’t complain once despite the obvious fatigue. Chanyeol most probably didn’t even get to go to bed last night in order to catch the plane from Japan, and he didn’t even have any schedule planned that day. Baekhyun booked the flight more for his own convenience, he didn’t want to deal with hordes of crazy fans and he didn’t bring any bodyguards with him.

Yifan would probably interpret Baekhyun’s behaviour as a subconscious wish to spend more time alone with Chanyeol. Well, screw Yifan. Screw him and his bride-to-be and their wedding. Screw it all. Recently, thinking about his companion always turned Baekhyun’s mood really sour, so he tried as hard as he could to steer those thoughts away.

‘And how is your little friend Yifan doing?’ As usual, Chanyeol’s ability to read his mind was astonishing. Or maybe it was just a coincidence and Baekhyun was slowly going crazy.

‘Getting married. And for future reference, he is not only older, but also taller than either of us.’

‘Amazing. You will be best man then, I assume?’ Another of Chanyeol’s superpowers involved selective hearing.

‘I guess…’ Yifan hadn’t asked him yet and Baekhyun prayed that he wouldn’t. But the choice was always between him and Luhan, so the chances were pretty high.

The pair reached their car.

‘I haven’t had the time to bring over your usual van. I’ll take you home first, so you can rest.’

‘Am I finally going to see your apartment?’ Chanyeol’s grin was so prominent that people could probably _hear_ its presence.

‘What-No! Your apartment. I’m taking you to your house so you can rest. In your house.’ Baekhyun clarified, getting red. The loops that Chanyeol found in his words were a constant torture. ‘I will come over in the afternoon to discuss the schedule for the next few days.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol take his stuff upstairs. Nothing had changed. The same doorman, greeting Chanyeol enthusiastically, the same _Home Sweet Home_ doormat, the same interior. Baekhyun had sent somebody to clean the place up the other day.

Chanyeol immediately threw himself on the couch with a sigh of relief.

‘Will you need anything else?’ Chanyeol rolled around so he was on his belly, supporting his chin with both palms.

‘I will, but it may not be appropriate.’ The grin was back.

Baekhyun hated how this man made him self-conscious. He should have declined working with him a long time ago but a/ Chanyeol was good for his career and b/ Chanyeol wanted him and what Phoenix wanted he usually got.

Not want _want_ him, just… Or maybe it was this kind of want. Who knew what the genius musician had in mind.

The point was that it had been like this between them since the beginning. Park Chanyeol was taking his first steps in the music industry and Byun Baekhyun was a nobody who knelt in front of his entertainment company’s director’s house for almost two days to prove his determination. Now, a decade later, Baekhyun pretty much ran the company as its best managing asset and Park Chanyeol… He had become Phoenix, who captured the hearts of the whole of Asia. Yet, all this time he had never once failed to tease Baekhyun at the least appropriate time.

That cockiness would someday get him killed, was what Baekhyun secretly thought, but so far, it seemed to be one of the singer’s most appealing traits. Chanyeol behaved as if the world belonged to him and existed for his pleasure only – and miraculously, people adjusted accordingly, and more importantly, willingly. Maybe Baekhyun should also start sucking up to him – Chanyeol was only messing with him because he saw his resistance. His avid followers, whether company employees or the people he had to deal with daily, were mostly boring him. Only his fans deserved a sincere smile.

‘Come back around 2pm and bring something to eat. I don’t feel like going out today.’ Baekhyun only nodded and left without another word. Chanyeol playfully shouted at him to come and help him unpack, but the blond ignored him and closed the door. He was not a maid after all, and if that thought would help him maintain even a notion of dignity, so be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was on his way to the company to go over Chanyeol’s schedule changes, when his phone started ringing. Putting it on speaker mode, he greeted his friend.

‘Is he back yet?’

‘You know that he is.’ Baekhyun replied, exasperated.

‘Man, this is hilarious.’ Luhan laughed at his own joke only to fall deathly silent a moment later.

‘…You’re not with him right now, are you?’

‘No, but I still wish you wouldn’t laugh like a hyena. He always, always, _always_ asks to work with me. I must have killed somebody in my previous life.’

‘Yeah, gods are punishing you by sending a hot and rich superstar to ogle, who also happens to be attracted to you. You poor thing.’

‘You know that’s not it. He’s just teasing me for fun. And I’m a fool for always falling right into his trap.’

‘You wouldn’t fall into anything that you didn’t want to, Baekhyun.’ Luhan gently reminded him, but his friend decided to ignore the last remark. And only partially because it rang true.

‘Anyway, I have some time for lunch, are we still meeting?’

‘You don’t have to cater to his every wish and need?’ The grease was back. Baekhyun grimaced. It didn’t help his case that his best friends all thought that the blond had the hots for Phoenix. And there was no way to convince them otherwise, because objectively speaking, who wouldn’t?

‘No, he is an adult.’ Baekhyun emphasised, wishing the topic would finally end. ‘I am supposed to meet him at 2pm though, to get over the schedule for the next few days.’

‘He’s doing that acoustic concert, isn’t he? When you handle the guest list, remember that Minseok loves that stuff.’

‘When did I ever forget? I think Chanyeol will want to invite Minseok hyung anyway, they always got along well.’

‘Ah, Chanyeol…’ Luhan didn’t miss the opportunity to point out that Baekhyun unconsciously used the star’s first name. Baekhyun sighed. Everyone else but him seemed to be playing the word games just fine today. ‘Of course he would want that. Do you know how much effort I put into liking Minseok’s friends when we first got together? I still hate Jongdae’s guts, but my acting has improved over the years.’

‘Ok, for the last time, Phoenix and I are not in any sort of relationship, nor do I wish that we were. What I do wish is for you guys not to spread any more rumours. People at the company are already convinced that I am sleeping with him.’

‘Just do it. Since it’s a done deal anyway. Everyone wants a piece of that ass.’

‘Luhan… Stop. And focus. Has Yifan asked you yet?’ He changed the topic to a more interesting one, at least in his opinion.

‘No, I thought he had asked you.’

‘No.’

‘Man, he sure takes long. You really don’t want to do it, do you?’

‘I was in love with him once and now he’s getting married. To a girl. So excuse me for not wanting to be the best man at my first love’s wedding. We are friends and all but that’s really taking it too far.’

‘I’ll just go ahead and suggest my services then, I guess.’

‘I would be very thankful.’

‘You know what you will have to do for him in return, though, don’t you?’ Baekhyun groaned and Luhan laughed.

‘I’m working on it.’

‘Ask him before his schedule is booked.’

‘I am managing his schedule, so he goes where I tell him to.’ Technically, he wouldn’t be able to make Chanyeol do anything that the other didn’t feel like doing, but Baekhyun sometimes blurted stupid things like that out loud as a form of self-reassurance.

‘Even though Yifan will say that it’s for Jessica, we all know that he will pee his pants when Phoenix comes to sing at his wedding. So you better make it happen. You only get married once, after all.’ Baekhyun snorted at how insincere his divorce lawyer friend sounded just then.

‘I’ll see you later.’ He hang up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘You’re late.’

‘Sorry.’ Baekhyun replied, out of politeness. Not that he really felt apologetic. He set the takeout on the table. ‘No sugar, no salt, no pepper, no anything. Your tasteless food has arrived.’

‘Just the way I like it…’ Chanyeol sing-songed, sitting up straight and picking up chopsticks immediately. Since Baekhyun had the duplicate key to the singer’s apartment, he had let himself in. It wasn’t the case with any of his other clients, but the privacy line between him and Chanyeol had always been blurry to say the least. The singer hated getting up and opening the door for him, he hated making any move that he didn’t necessarily need to make, so when he had handed Baekhyun the key some years back, Baekhyun shrugged and took it as another one of Chanyeol’s extravaganzas.

‘I confirmed the schedule for your concert rehearsals, which are now the priority. The band will be ready by Monday, so you can take the weekend off.’

There was a sudden flush of the toilet in the background and Baekhyun turned his head curiously. He didn’t have the time to ask, before a familiar face emerged from the bathroom.

‘Ah, Jongin. Nice to see you.’ Chanyeol’s half brother had a habit of re-appearing in Baekhyun’s life every time the latter just about to managed to erase him from his memory. He didn’t necessarily hate Jongin; it’s just that the younger’s line of work naturally put them on the opposite sides of the barricade.

‘Baekhyun. I knew I’d find you here. Couldn’t stay away from Chanyeol, could you?’ The brothers grinned at each other and Baekhyun looked up towards the ceiling in exasperation, banging the back of his head against the wall in the process. The ridiculousness of the situation pretty much summed up his internal turmoil. But Jongin was yet another _ChanBaek shipper_ , simply because “you guys are so cute together”. Fucking thank you for your insight.

‘For your information, we have a schedule to talk through. But if your brother decides to ever relieve me of my duties, I think I would be the happiest person in the world.’

‘I would so relieve you, you have no idea.’ Chanyeol replied with a serious face and again, Baekhyun realised a moment too late what was going on. So he did the only thing that he could – he blushed. Just  a little.

‘It’s been a while, so I just came to see my older brother. Although it wouldn’t hurt to remind you that my magazine wants an interview with him. Please consider us favourably, manager Byun.’

‘Please send us less ridiculous journalists next time, editor Kim. The last one spent thirty minutes, trying to get his number…’

‘Jealous?’ Jongin smirked.

‘…and the bastard gave her mine. I was so embarrassed.’ Baekhyun finished, not minding the other’s words.

‘That was fun.’ Chanyeol admitted with his mouth full of rice.

‘How many times have I told you not to eat with your mouth full?’

‘Sorry.’ Chanyeol replied to Baekhyun’s annoyed remark.

‘You guys should just get together already. You are like a married couple anyway.’

‘Even if there was anything between us, which there is none of, nobody wants a man who is away more than he is in. Myself included. Now please, change the topic.’ Baekhyun looked at Jongin so seriously that the other raised his hands in surrender and feigned zipping his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The weekend was relatively quiet, interrupted only by a couple of phone calls from Chanyeol, of which Baekhyun took seriously only the one regarding the wardrobe changes. He drove all the way to the company– ok, so he didn’t live that far away, but still – only to be greeted by a private fashion show run by smiling Chanyeol and a terrified costume designer, who was desperately trying to calm him down.

Chanyeol who had nothing to do was actually pretty scary. They agreed on a compromise and ended up back in Chanyeol’s apartment with a take-away and a film to watch. And Baekhyun was tired, ok? He had counted on spending a normal afternoon in his PJs, preferably sleeping off the crazy tour that he’d just done with the new girls’ band which the company had been recently promoting. Instead, he spent his Sunday with the person that he would honestly rather avoid, as far as his personal life went.

So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up, wrapped up in a warm blanket on a strange couch, Chanyeol’s beaming smile above him. Baekhyun made an abrupt move, almost knocking off Chanyeol’s glasses in the process - more due to the shock of their proximity, than anything else.

‘What…?’ He ran a hand down his face, trying to wipe away sleep.

‘You fell asleep last night, I didn’t want to wake you up.’

‘You should have.’

‘But then you would have gone home.’ Chanyeol stated the obvious and handed him the coffee which he had brought into the living room. He sat at the coffee table opposite Baekhyun.

‘I find that I rather like your morning look. Your sleeping look as well, for that matter.’

‘Were you staring at me sleep, like a creepy person?’

‘Maybe.’ Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun snorted, taking another gulp of the liquid. Even the coffee Chanyeol had was of an entirely different quality. ‘Anyway, I left you a new tooth brush on the sink in the bathroom and I’ll find you some clothes. I have some unused underwear.’

‘What makes you think that I will take your underwear?’ Baekhyun asked, incredulously. Chanyeol smiled brightly and pointed towards the clock on the wall.

‘We are already late for the rehearsal.’

‘Fuck! Why didn’t you wake me up?!’

The way to the company was frantic. Baekhyun ended up taking both the underwear and the t-shirt  two seizes too small that Chanyeol had found for him. The first person they ran into was, unsurprisingly, Huang Zitao.

‘You guys are late.’ He said after they’d all exchanged greetings and Baekhyun had sent Chanyeol off to the changing room. Zitao looked Baekhyun up and down before allowing himself a ironic smirk. That was something, since the taller never really made any unnecessary movements unless they benefited him in some way. ‘I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. He was away for some time, I get it. Just don’t let your night-time activities stretch all throughout the day.’

‘What- No! It’s not like that…’

‘Dude, you’re wearing his shirt.’

‘…How do you know that?’ Baekhyun was so surprised, that he gave up his defences at once.

‘It’s still too big for you. He has a nice physique to maintain, while you slumber on your couch. Pizza won’t grow you any muscles.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was not a subtle guy. He wouldn’t have reached as far as he had, beating around the bush. Most people enjoyed his mixture of cockiness and elegance, with a bit of a humour on the side – but unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Byun Baekhyun was not most people. He had no poetry in him nor was he sensitive enough to truly appreciate the gift of song that Chanyeol was graced with. For this exact reason, Chanyeol was certain that whomever Baekhyun would fall in love with, would be able to say with confidence that they were loved for what they really were – not because they were famous, had a good voice or crowds of admirers. He would love them just because it was them. He would not need any other reason.

As crazy as their relationship was, they had been driving one another forward for the past ten years, achieving their goals and dreams with the other standing firmly on the side. Chanyeol could not imagine doing anything important without turning to Baekhyun first. The bluntness of his manager _slash_ friend always helped putting everything into perspective and effectively grounded Chanyeol once he’d become too full of himself.

There were other people in his life, of course, at one point in his career he was frequently reported in magazines as being involved with this actor or that model, but it never lasted long. He was constantly on the move, never wanting to stay in one place for too long, and although it stung deeper than he would care to admit, Baekhyun was right – nobody wanted to be in a relationship in which only one party was present. When Chanyeol was in Korea, though, he made sure that Baekhyun would only care for him. He would automatically become more stubborn and attention-seeking, childishly wanting to steal the time that Baekhyun could spend with somebody else. But he had never heard of or seen anyone that Baekhyun would possibly date.

Chanyeol was not a subtle guy. He also may or may not have been the source of some of the rumours surrounding his weird relationship with Baekhyun. He didn’t do it out of spite – any anyway, pretty much everyone in the industry thought that they were some sort of a weird couple that just preferred to stay in hiding. Chanyeol felt that everything could change if Baekhyun decided to reciprocate his feelings and explore the mutual tension that could easily turn into something permanent. But in order to show Baekhyun his sincerity, he first had to change his attitude and he had no idea how. He had been teasing the other for so long, just to get a reaction, that even if he suddenly turned serious, Baekhyun would probably wave it off as a joke.

As he started the first song of the rehearsal, he could still see Baekhyun from the corner of his eye. He was on the phone next to the door, arguing with somebody in a heated, yet whisper-like voice. He looked pretty annoyed. Chanyeol fell a little more in love with him, if that was even possible.

He asked for a short break and approached his manager.

‘What’s up?’ He asked, leaning on the door frame just centimetres from Baekhyun. If the latter felt uncomfortable, he didn’t show it.

‘The usual. The company is giving me shit about how there are no more funds for organic meals and scented candles that you need before the concerts. Ridiculous, you bring in more money they can ever spend. So I told them that if they don’t send somebody to fill in the cabinet by the end of the day, I will personally choke the board members. If Phoenix needs his freaking candles, it’s for a good reason.’ He huffed, unaware of Chanyeol’s fond smile at the last sentence. ‘Anyway, I’ll head out for a bit to talk to the production manager, just call if there is a problem. Try to play nice with the other children.’

‘I’ll be a good boy, I promise.’ The leer on Chanyeol’s face had Baekhyun turn red in a moment, so he quickly turned around and almost run through the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan’s wedding was approaching and Baekhyun was running out of time to ask – _to beg_ as he knew that he would have to – Chanyeol about his possible input.

Yifan, as unaware of Baekhyun’s old crush on him as ever, settled for Luhan as his best man, but not without a few conditions. In the end, Baekhyun might or might not have confirmed that Chanyeol was a done deal – it was the only thing that saved his ass from Yifan’s constant nagging. But in all honestly, even though Baekhyun had no feelings left whatsoever for his friend of many years, it would be beyond uncomfortable to stand right next to him at the altar.

So he stopped by Chanyeol’s apartment on his way back from the office one day, about three weeks after the singer’s return. There were two sides of Baekhyun that always fought for the better in Chanyeol’s presence – one that countered Asia’s beloved Phoenix’s words coolly and the other that kept blushing helplessly at anything Park Chanyeol said or done to him. Baekhyun was confident that he did not find Phoenix attractive in the least. However, Park Chanyeol was another story.

But he lasted more than 10 years without acting upon those weird thoughts and he was determined not to think about them now, either. The less Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol, the more superficial he could claim their relationship to be.

‘Chanyeol, are you here?’ He let himself in after a brief knock. It’s not like Chanyeol would react anyway. ‘Chanyeol, I need to-‘ His voice died in his throat at the sight of the taller man emerging from the bathroom with only a towel around his hips, and carrying another one that he was currently trying to dry his hair with.

‘What a funny coincidence. I was just thinking about you.’ A lazy smirk found its way on the other’s face. ‘Like what you see?’ He added evilly, briefly leaning towards his manager as he passed him by on the way to the wardrobe, making Baekhyun realise that he’d been staring at the other’s abs the whole time. He just stayed in that same position, now with his back to the singer, mortified. But no matter how much he wished for it, the Earth did not swallow him whole.

What’s worse, Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun did like what he saw. In their ten plus years of professional relationship, it must have been the first time that Baekhyun was seeing the other like this. Sure, he had seen Phoenix change a million times, shirtless and sweaty performing, but this… Park Chanyeol’s shower exit took him off guard completely.

Baekhyun never found Chanyeol’s artistic alter ego handsome or attractive. To his manager, he was but a form, a performer without face or gender, doing what he was paid to do. That was the only way Baekhyun could ever look at his artists, no matter how close they were. But he sure did know Park Chanyeol personally and he was well aware of his personally traits. And suddenly, after all those years, he had become aware of the fantastic body that was under the fitted shirt, sleeves folded elbow length, getting comfortable on the couch behind Baekhyun.

‘So to what do I owe this pleasure?’

For whatever reason it was that Chanyeol decided not to tease him any longer, Baekhyun was grateful. He cleared his throat and sat across from the silver haired man. He did not know how to approach the topic.

‘So… how was today’s rehearsal?’

‘Nothing’s changed since I told you on the phone this afternoon that it was fine.’ Chanyeol grinned.

‘Fine, fine.’ Baekhyun gave up immediately – his stalling had been seen through. ‘I came because I need a favour. Well, more like you owe me so much that you should gratefully take this opportunity to pay me back. After all-‘

‘What is it that you want from me, Byun Baekhyun?’ Chanyeol remained amused. ‘My body is ready.’ He added, grinning again and stretching his arms for emphasis. Baekhyun cleared his throat again, more awkwardly.

‘I just need you voice, thanks. Yifan would really like you to sing at his wedding. Not that I care, but it would make him very happy if you agreed. I checked your schedule and you’re free. You can just stop by to sing the wedding song and leave if you like. No big deal.’

‘Oh, really? Well… I don’t know. With all of those rehearsals and upcoming concerts my hands are full. I don’t know if I have energy left for this.’ Chanyeol looked pensive, although Baekhyun sensed that he was being played yet again by a really skilled hand. Because Chanyeol was a maestro when it came to pulling Baekhyun’s strings.

‘You’re not that busy, you know. And you’ve known Yifan for a long time. Maybe not that intimately…’

‘… like I know you…’

‘…but he is a close hyung nevertheless.’ Baekhyun pretended not to hear the remark. ‘So really, I think you should.’

‘No, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can. I’m already tired as it is.’

‘Chanyeol, seriously. It’s not even that big of a deal for you…’

‘No, I don’t want to.’ Chanyeol replied stubbornly.

‘But…’

‘No.’

‘But you have to!’ Baekhyun almost shouted in exasperation. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, leaning closer.

‘And why do I have to?’

‘Because I have already promised him that you would do it and he will hang me if you don’t.’ Baekhyun stood up and turned around, squeezing his eyes shut. He should have known that Chanyeol would eventually corner him. It was never possible to have an upper hand with the taller.

‘Now, now. We have finally got to the bottom of the matter.’ Baekhyun did not have to look to practically hear Chanyeol grin all the way from the couch. He stood up and approached Baekhyun, turning him around. ‘So what’s in it for me?’

‘…my eternal gratitude?’ Baekhyun shrugged innocently. Chanyeol was way too close, but the shorter couldn’t retreat because the window was right behind him. So he stood his ground.

‘Nah, that won’t cut it.’ Chanyeol smiled knowingly and Baekhyun was overwhelmed with a sense of dread. He realised that he had just handed Chanyeol his life to play as he pleased.

‘What do you want?  I can pay you…’ Chanyeol snorted.

‘You can’t afford my fee. And honestly, I have more money than I know what to do with. How about…’ He circled Baekhyun around, looking him up and down. He was enjoying it way too much. ‘I know. I will need a date to the wedding.’

‘I have a cousin available.’ Baekhyun offered.

‘You’re joking, right? You will look good in a black tux.’

‘I’m not going to be your date, Chanyeol. Forget it. I can do your laundry for a year, but I will not be your date. Never. Not in this life, not ever.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun tugged at his tuxedo’s sleeve, trying to make it more comfortable than it could ever be. Damn weddings and wedding songs and Yifan and Chanyeol’s existence.

‘We’re going to have so much fun.’ Chanyeol sing-singed, turning around to park properly. Before he opened the door, Baekhyun’s hand stopped him.

‘Just remember what we agreed on.’

‘I know, I know. No one can know that it’s a date. No touching or making moves of any kind. We’ve come together because we work together. Same old, same old.’ Chanyeol recited by heart, still way too amused for Baekhyun’s liking.

‘I’m serious. Everyone in the company is already sure that we are more than just co-workers. And if anyone takes a picture of us, yellow pages will grill me alive for just sitting next to you. That’s something I don’t wish to endure, especially for a relationship that is not even real.’

‘Ah, so that’s why the other day one of the cordis gave me the t shirt you’d left behind and asked to hand it back. They all think that we sleep together.’

‘What? They asked you what? Which t shirt?’

‘A blue one.’ Chanyeol shrugged.

‘I thought I’d lost it. Where is it?’

‘I kept it.’ Chanyeol smiled.

‘You kept- You’re creepy, you know that?’

‘You wore my underwear, so I guess we’re even?’ Baekhyun got out of the car and slammed the door, but not quickly enough to mute Chanyeol’s chuckles.

                                      

 

 

 

 

 

‘Thank you so much for agreeing, it’s an honour.’ If Baekhyun wasn’t so annoyed, he would find it funny how Yifan’s eyes shone at the sight of his boy crush. Baekhyun did not really know why, but all his friends seemed to like Chanyeol. Over the years he had managed to penetrate Baekhyun’s social circles.

‘Pleasure is all mine. I wish you all the best.’

‘Ah, Baekhyun’s brought a date. About time, young man.’ Suddenly, a woman in her early fifties appeared behind them.

‘Mrs Wu, this is not-‘

‘What’s your name, boy?’ She cut Baekhyun off, looking Chanyeol up and down.

‘Park Chanyeol, ma’m.’ He replied with a smile.

‘You look decent enough.’

‘Mum! Stop it! He’s the famous singer I told you about, he’s going to sing the wedding song.’ Mrs Wu barely took notice of her son’s haste explanation.

‘Singer?’

‘Phoenix.’ Yifan prompted. Mrs Wu looked Chanyeol up and down once again.

‘Never heard of him.’ She finally replied and Baekhyun snorted in amusement, noticing that Chanyeol’s confident expression slightly fell. ‘Just treat him right. I always thought that my Yifan and Baekhyun would one day be standing here, getting married, but I guess one cannot always predict the future. And I love our lovely Jessica very much.’ She squeezed the girl’s hand and they both smiled.

‘Mum, gross! Baekhyun and I have been best friends forever. Please, never. Right?’ He elbowed Baekhyun and the latter made a face.

‘Yeah…’

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I saw that. You have a thing for Yifan? Is that why you declined to be his best man?’ Chanyeol asked when they finally left the familial circle.

‘I do not have a thing for Yifan. You’re imagining things.’ Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun with a hand on his forearm, and for once the former didn’t seem to be in a joking mood. He was actually pretty serious, with a frown marring his forehead.

‘Oh, please. Like I don’t know you. You really do have some history together, don’t you?’

‘No, we don’t. Not that it’s any of your business, but I had a tiny crush on him back at uni. It’s ancient history, though. We are good friends now.’ Chanyeol just looked at him suspiciously and for some reason, Baekhyun wanted the singer to believe in his words. ‘Look, I mean it. I’m really happy for him and Jessica, and he can never stop being my best friend. But it’s kind of weird for me to stand next to him at the altar. That’s it. Even when I’m old and hard of hearing, it will still be awkward. I can be equally supportive, seated in the back row.’

‘Ok, then. I’m relieved.’ Baekhyun looked at him, question in his eyes, and Chanyeol didn’t fail to elaborate. ‘I have you all to myself.’ The grin was back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I told you, no touching.’

‘Dancing is not touching.’

‘You do have to touch to dance, though, so it counts.’

‘Does not. And not necessarily. You meant a different type of touching, like…’ Chanyeol demonstrated, running both his hands up and down Baekhyun’s sides and the other almost squealed, trying to get away.

‘No touching!’

‘It was just an example. Dancing is not, and does not equal, touching. We can look up the definition in the dictionary.’

‘Fine, then no dancing.’

‘No way. The rules of agreement have been explained. No adding on a whim, especially when only one side agrees. You should have thought about banning dancing before, Baekhyun. What kind of manager are you?’

‘One that should have known better than to make deals with the devil.’ Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, defeated. ‘I cannot add rules, but I can always reject your invitation.’

‘How boring. Then at least drink with me.’ He poured another shot and Baekhyun had no choice, but to drink. Honestly, he was already feeling tipsy. He could hold his alcohol pretty well in most cases, but clearly not as well as Chanyeol. This man had to always be the best in everything.

The wedding was beautiful and Chanyeol was charming, making Jessica, but mostly Yifan, blush with his song. Baekhyun was trying to act annoyed, but he couldn’t keep it up for too long, with such a joyous atmosphere. It was nearing midnight and they found themselves at the table, battling a big bottle of bourbon.

‘I’m gonna get going. I’m tired.’

‘I’ll take you, then.’

‘No worries, I can catch a taxi. You have fun.’

‘What kind of date would I be if I let you go home alone?’ Chanyeol smiled, carefully steering Baekhyun away from the table. The shorter might have drunk a bit more than he initially thought, because his movements became somewhat clumsy.

‘A lousy one. I am a lousy date. I even forbade you from telling anyone that it was one. We were on a date that wasn’t a date.’ He started giggling to himself.

‘Now, now, don’t be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes.’

‘Everyone but Phoenix.’ Baekhyun hiccupped.

‘Well, that’s true. But Park Chanyeol does. He’s stupid too sometimes, you know.’

‘Oh yeah. Stupid and reckless.’ Baekhyun agreed, still smiling.

They reached the front door and Chanyeol insisted on taking Baekhyun all the way upstairs because, as he explained, it was not beyond Baekhyun to suddenly lose way and fall asleep on the corridor. True too, even if Baekhyun feigned offence.

‘I can be reckless.’

‘You’re reckless and now you’re being cheesy.’ Baekhyun mumbled, searching his pockets for missing keys. ‘I’ll be fine, you can go home now. The driver must be waiting.’

‘Actually, the driver left.’

‘He left? But your car is still outside. Do you want me to bring it tomorrow?’ Baekhyun opened the door and Chanyeol took the opportunity to squeeze himself right behind him. He shut the door quietly.

‘Actually, I was hoping to stay here for the night.’

He had never visited Baekhyun’s apartment, which turned out to be small and all sorts of disorganised. His manager was not messy, though – he just liked the cosy atmosphere that came with having his things around.

‘You can’t stay here.’

‘I’m reckless, remember? So I’m staying.’ Chanyeol grinned, but Baekhyun was actually pretty drunk because he did not even pay attention.

‘There is only one bed. No way in hell am I giving up my bed - not even for the Queen of England, and certainly not for Park Chanyeol.’

‘We can always sleep together. Let’s be reckless, shall we?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s head was pounding. He wanted to open his eyes, but he simply couldn’t. He just knew that everything was going to be brighter and more annoying. But then someone beside him moved, gathering the shorter’s form in a tighter embrace, and Baekhyun had no choice but to wake up rather drastically, head shooting up. He found his nose buried in somebody’s neck. And not just anyone’s.

Oh crap. He did not. He did not just sleep with Park Chanyeol after restraining himself for the past 10 years. Surely heavens could not be that mean to him.

But he did – he vaguely remembered what happened, Chanyeol pinning him to the wall and himself responding just as strongly. He remembered the heated kiss and all the shameless details that came later. He was man enough to admit that there wasn’t anything that Chanyeol did, that Baekhyun didn’t want or like. He groaned inside, squeezing his eyes shut once again.

He could not run away and there was really little point. He was in his own bed and more importantly, he would still have to see Chanyeol for a long time. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow. All the time, there was no way out. Fine, he will just have to man up and be nonchalant about it. Chanyeol had wanted him for a long time and now he got him. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he will finally get bored of him and leave him alone.

That thought somewhat hurt.

 

‘What are you thinking so intensely about?’ Baekhyun stilled at the hand brushing his hair away from his face. ‘Oh please, I know you that you are not asleep. You’re such a bad liar.’ Chanyeol laughed and unexpectedly kissed Baekhyun’s neck which made the latter squirm.

‘I’m thinking about tomorrow’s schedule.’ He lied.

‘You’re thinking that last night was a mistake.’ Chanyeol prompted.

‘Maybe.’ The other admitted. ‘I am thinking that I might have given you the wrong idea. I was drunk. I’m not saying  I did not want it, just…’ He puffed up his cheeks. ‘…that it should not have happened. It was very unprofessional of me and can seriously jeopardise our work relationship.’

‘Care to know what I think? I think you’re thinking too much. We both wanted it and anyway, it was sex. Love and attachment are not born out of sex, believe it or not. I think we should finally go on that long overdue date. That would certainly cleared up a few things for us.’

‘We had a date last night and look where it got us.’ Baekhyun reminded him sourly. Chanyeol dragged him down to bed yet again, in attempt to kiss him, but Baekhyun shook his head. ‘I’m serious.’

‘I thought we both agreed that it was a lousy one and you owe me.’

‘All I know is that the last thing I need in my life right now is commitment-free sex with my idol client. Sorry, but those things are always the messiest. Isn’t that what I’ve been teaching you for the past ten years?’

‘Then let me romance you instead.’ There was a dare in Chanyeol’s voice, which scared Baekhyun. He looked pensive for a moment, before replying.

‘I can’t think of anyone who would be more capable of breaking my heart than you are. So no, thanks.’ He pulled himself away from the other and made his way out of the room.

‘Even if what you’re saying is true, it goes both ways. And anyway, the line has been crossed.’ Chanyeol mumbled to himself, trying to not take offence in the fact that Baekhyun locked the bathroom door behind himself. Instead, he headed for the kitchen to make coffee. ‘Let’s see how long you can stay away from me!’ He shouted in the afterthought, his natural optimism and good humour kicking in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, not long. Although Baekhyun adamantly refused to be seen in public with Phoenix on any sort of social engagement, it did not seem to stop him from groping Park Chanyeol (and getting groped by Park Chanyeol) in the most random places all throughout the week, which ended in the latter’s apartment in the wee hours of the morning.

Baekhyun was not proud of himself, ok? Not at all. Every time he looked in the mirror, he would promise himself that from now on, his little “thing” with Chanyeol was over, that the sooner he got a hold of himself the better, but it would all disappear the moment Chanyeol hugged him from behind, slipping his hand underneath Baekhyun’s shirt and whispering things into his ear, sometimes naughty, sometimes simply funny. ‘Let’s go on a date, I really like you.’ This phrase had become a chorus to everything that Chanyeol happened to be talking about.

Fifth week into their affair, Chanyeol started his performances and Baekhyun was on full alert. There was so much paperwork, so many details to work out, new offers to consider and discuss. He had stopped having any reservations whatsoever about what was going on between them – he just let himself be for a while and enjoy while it lasted. At the end of the day it was nice to go back to his apartment and discover that shirtless Chanyeol was drinking beer on his couch, and to listen to the taller comment on every single thing that was happening on TV while Baekhyun was taking a shower. It was nice to share a glass of wine and voice out all the frustrations of the day. The teasing, the comments thrown by Chanyeol offhandedly to embarrass him, the innocent flirting was what had always made Baekhyun so cautious in his relationship with Chanyeol. Now he embraced it all, not bothered, but instead, flattered, and gave just as good as he got.

It was more that nice to make passionate love until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

But when one day Baekhyun came into the office and found a hefty envelope waiting for him at the desk, after all those years he finally understood why, until now, he had kept his personal feelings on such a tight leash. He was not at all surprised when Chanyeol turned out to be everything and more that Baekhyun had expected of him. because he had always held the taller in high esteem. The man stood by his morals and unlike his other clients, Baekhyun never had to clean up his messes. It was not the insecurities or vulnerability. It was the moments like this one that Baekhyun had wanted to avoid in the first place. After spending what could be counted as the most amazing few weeks of his life, after falling into a false sense of security, Baekhyun’s heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Chanyeol received a lucrative offer from Japan that would ship him out of Korea for more than six months. Baekhyun had worked with Phoenix long enough to have been able to predict it – they were always on and off as a team, Chanyeol was here and there, dividing his time between Baekhyun’s Korean agency and another management company. One that Baekhyun was not part of. It had always been this way and he should not be surprised in the least. It’s just that this time, he was way too emotionally invested.

The offer for a new Japanese album was a great opportunity for the artist, especially after doing a series of live concerts, thus technically being away from the mainstream stoplight for quite long. It was Baekhyun’s job as a manager to persuade him to take it - not to discourage him, instead - but he didn’t have a heart to do it. He simply handed it over as they shared drinks at Chanyeol’s place the following evening.

‘If it’s another variety show, I can’t be held accountable for what’s gonna happen to you. I told you that I’m gonna punish you severely every time I see anything with “running” or “challenge” in the title.’

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh shortly, even though his heart was heavy. Chanyeol changed seats, squeezing himself between Baekhyun and the end of the couch, in consequence ending up in Baekhyun’s lap.

‘It’s an offer from Japan. For your new album.’ He made space, even though Chanyeol deliberately put more weight to stop him. ‘You’re not gonna open it?’

‘Nah, I’ve had enough business for today. It’s not really anything that I haven’t seen already. There is, however, something that I’d like to see very much right now.’ He smiled mischievously, sliding his palm down Baekhyun’s trousers. The latter had the decency to blush a little.

‘That one, I believe, you’ve seen more than enough.’

‘You know what it’s like – some things are not meant to get boring. Ever.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Baekhyun-ah… Are you asleep?’

‘No, Chanyeol. I’m wide awake all through the night, waiting for you to ask me this question.’ Baekhyun snorted without any heat. ‘You’re not scared of a shadow again, are you?’

‘That was one time and I thought it was a stalker. You’re never gonna let this go, are you?’

‘Not a chance.’ Baekhyun replied, ready to embrace the dream land again.

‘Baekhyun.’ Chanyeol tightened his hold on him and Baekhyun opened his eyes in attempt to stay awake. His lover’s voice sounded more serious than usual.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Have you given any thought to what’s going on… you know, between us?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know, I think I’ve been sort of attracted to you since the day I met you.’

‘Sort of?’ Baekhyun snorted again. ‘You molest me at every opportunity.’ Chanyeol chuckled.

‘You know what I mean. We share work, so I never did anything to deliberately cross that line, even if I wanted to. But I’m glad that this time around I did. And I think… it’s working out, isn’t it? I mean, we’re not boys anymore – we’re men. We’re men and I certainly am a man who knows what he wants.’ His whisper fell silent and Baekhyun’s own breath hitched, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. His chest was tight, not allowing much breathing.

‘I know that I want this. I haven’t been so happy in a really long time. Work is one thing, but even the biggest amount of admiration cannot give me the feelings I get, when I come to your apartment and spent the day trying to figure out how to do your laundry.’

‘Shame and remorse after having dyed all of my socks blue?’ He felt Chanyeol smile.

‘That’s part of it, too. I know it’s only been 6 weeks, this thing between us, and no matter how long we’ve known each other, it’s understandable that you would have difficulties with being brought to public attention because of me. I am willing to give you as much time as you need and take it slowly, but I do want to take you out on a date and not have to hide it like we obviously are now.’

‘ I thought we were having a good time.’ Baekhyun said stupidly.

‘Of course we are, that’s the point. It’s starting to feel like a dirty little secret, even though there is nothing to be secretive about. We’re both out, no one’s gonna bash your head because we’re together. People will be commenting, of course, but you’ve been by my side all this time, you know this world better than I do. I’m falling in love with you, Baekhyun, and I’m falling hard.’

At the sincere words, Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s arms fall around him and he sat up properly, back to the wall. He rubbed his hands against his face, willing the sleepiness to go away.

‘Here is what I know about this world, Chanyeol. I know that no matter how attracted Byun Baekhyun is to Park Chanyeol, Phoenix is going to hold a press conference next week and within a month, he will be on a plane to Japan, where he will stay for six months or longer to complete his other obligations. That’s what I know.’

‘What are you saying?’ Chanyeol sat next to him.

‘I’m saying that I never wanted this with you in the first place. Not because I don’t like you, because God help me, I might be falling in love with you as well, but because I had predicted the outcome of this the first day we met. I could deal with your schedule and with your concert tours since I have my own responsibilities as well. But I cannot be the one staying behind all the time, waiting at home, while you are away for several months at the time. I can sacrifice a lot, but I know that I could never live like this. And I also know that the entertainment machine that is Phoenix is at the peak of its career and is not prepared to – nor should it have to - hold back because of someone as small and insignificant as love sick Byun Baekhyun. ‘ He sighed. ‘Do you know why I never let you take me out on a date? Not because of the reporters - you know that I’d be the first one to say _screw them_ \- but because what we’ve started here doesn’t seem real. I’ve resigned myself to enjoy it and just go with the flow, because I never know when it could end. Like now. It never felt quite real.’

‘It feels very real to me.’ Chanyeol replied, pain in his voice. Baekhyun kissed him, but did not let it linger for too long. ‘This feels like goodbye.’

‘I don’t know what it is.’ The blond admitted. ‘I think we’re perfect for each other. But… I just cannot be that person. That person that always waits. I just can’t. You’re more away than you ever are in Korea, and some bullshit about phone calls simply won’t cut it for me. I’m sorry. I’ll see you after the weekend.’

He slipped out of bed and soon left, bothering to only half dress himself as he flew down the stairs like a thief caught red handed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

If he expected numerous calls and messages from Chanyeol, he was disappointed. Not a single attempt at contact was made for the whole weekend. Baekhyun tried to understand - mostly, he tried to understand himself. A part of him wanted to run to Chanyeol and take whatever the other was willing to give him, but he knew better than that – every hour of happiness cost a day of loneliness with Chanyeol not around. Baekhyun was not a jealous type and they were both mature enough to consider such a relationship from a more practical stance. It was not Chanyeol’s betrayal that he was afraid of or a change of the singer’s heart – it simply wasn’t a relationship with only one party present.

On Monday evening, the eve of Phoenix’s press conference, Baekhyun received a message. _I’m outside. Come out?_

He did, not sure what to expect.

Chanyeol was seated on the swing in a grey hoodie, kicking invisible rocks. He looked almost too normal. Baekhyun sat at the one next to him.

‘How are you?’

‘Busy.’ Chanyeol replied with a smile. Baekhyun nodded.

‘That’s normal.’

‘Busy choosing a new course for the entertainment machine known as Phoenix.’ Baekhyun looked up at the words.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I came by to tell you that I’ve made some decisions and arrangements regarding my, and possibly our, future.’

‘What do you mean?’ Baekhyun repeated.

‘What you said made me think. Not just about us, but also about me. What I want my life to be. Honestly, I’m turning thirty three this year and I’m not getting any younger. I’ve done everything I can possibly do and I’m lucky enough to still be able to enjoy my work. But if you ask me what I’d prefer, waking up with you in my arms or alone in a hotel room, then I think the answer is simple.’

‘Chanyeol, I-‘

‘You’re stupid, Byun Baekhyun, if you think that I am missing out on anything by wanting to be with you. You are not insignificant to me. On a contrary, you are now the centre of my universe. So make sure to come to my press conference tomorrow afternoon.’ He finished and stood up.

‘I’m your manager, I think I’m supposed to be the first one to discuss your future with.’ Baekhyun frowned.

‘Think of it this way. My manager already knows more about me than I could ever say myself. But as for my lover… I think a surprise is in order.’ And just like that, the smirk was back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Next question, please. The lady with the Esquire?’

Baekhyun was standing behind the reporters, observing Chanyeol and the CEO of their management company as their calmly discussed the questions thrown at them. All this time, Chanyeol shot him occasional glances, but not too long to be able to hold on to them. Baekhyun did not know, in all honesty, what he was even doing there.

‘The encore concerts of your acoustic tour finished successfully with raving reviews. Now we’ve been given to understand that Korea is losing Phoenix again, this time to Japan, where recording for the new Japanese album will take place. Any thoughts about that? Park Chanyeol-sshi?’

‘Actually, lately I haven’t been thinking about anything but that.’ The hall erupted with laughter. ‘That was the original plan, yes. The next Japanese album is something that I’ve been talking with my Japanese agency about for a long time. That’s not going to change. However, the conditions have.’

‘Oh?’ The reported raised her eyebrow, ready to record that one sentence, which she could use for her next cover story.

‘For the time being, I’ve decided to stay in Korea. For the better part of my career, I’ve been travelling between countries, working, always giving it my all. I’ve recently realised that it’s become my life and don’t you think life could be so much more than just work? I’m at the point in my career where I think I can afford a bit of luxury. Thus, I will record the album here, in Korea. As for the future promotions, I’ll consider accordingly. I know it wouldn’t hurt to take longer breaks in between concerts. ’ Some laughed at the joking tone of his voice.

‘So what changed your mind?’

‘Someone has pointed out to me that one cannot have the cake and eat it all. If I want to make my relationship work, we both need to compromise a little. So far, he’s been doing all the compromising and I’ve been… well, irresponsible.’

‘Relationship?!’ The buzz of people shouting out questions and typing furiously was overwhelming. ‘Are you in a relationship, Chanyeol-sshi?’

‘I hope I am. Let’s ask my manager. Baekhyun, am I still in a relationship?’ Chanyeol grabbed his microphone and looked directly at him.

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, clearly not used to all the flashes and faces directed at him.

‘That depends.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Are you sure that you’re not going to regret all of this in a few days?’

‘I’m pretty sure that there is nothing to regret. By giving up virtually nothing, I can gain more than I dreamed of.’

‘Are you serious about this?’ Baekhyun’s voice wavered.

‘Definitely serious and only long term. In fact, I think we should go on a honey moon soon. What do you say? Would you consider marrying me?’

The room exploded with voices so loud that Baekhyun would get annoyed - if not for the fact that right now, he simply did not care about anything that didn’t involve the person standing in the other corner of the room. As he looked at Chanyeol, a smile rose on his lips. The singer left his seat and began making his way through the press tables.

‘Now that is the question that I definitely know the answer to.’ The blond said as Chanyeol stopped just centimetres away from him. ‘It will depend on the ring that you’re willing to buy me.’

Chanyeol started laughing, but Baekhyun cut it short as he put his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him senseless. He was probably going to regret it in the morning when he wouldn’t be able to buy a pint of milk without his face staring right back at him from the press stand.

‘I’m not giving up anything, Baekhyun, I promise. And whatever happens, we’ll make it work.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. We have to make up for the last ten years of sexual tension. And just for the record, you might wanna start learning Japanese, because I refuse to go anywhere without you. Never again.’

And all was left to do was to kiss again.

 

 


End file.
